There Can Be Only One
by Afrodite
Summary: There can be only one, Kikyo told Kagome in the cave. Which one will claim their shared soul and Inuyasha?
1. Kagome's Forest

A big kettle of ramen had put most of the gang to sleep, except for Kagome. She sat with her knees drawn into her chest, and her chin resting on her hands. The journey for the jewel shards was almost complete, and she wondered what this would mean for her and Inuyasha's relationship.  
  
_What am I thinking? _Kagome scolded herself. _We don't even have a relationship. I mean—it's not like he's my boyfriend or anything, but...  
_  
Kagome thought back to the day she saved Kikyo in the cave, and how surprised yet thankful Inuyasha was that she had saved his beloved. What she didn't tell Inuyasha was that right before they emerged from the cave, a faint Kikyo had whispered something in her ear.  
  
"There can be only one."

_Who does she think she is, one of those immortals from Highlander? _Kagome mused, remembering a movie about immortals who were destined to fight each other until only one of them remained.

She had faced countless demons, yet the tragic priestess Kikyo scared her the most—and proved to be her most formidable enemy.  
  
Inuyasha stirred. Kagome quickly pretended to be asleep, not wanting him to be worried about her.  
  
Seconds later, she popped one eye open and saw that he was still asleep. But they had company.  
  
_Kikyo_, Kagome thought with fear and resentment. Sharing the same soul, the two could easily sense the other, sometimes before even Inuyasha could.  
  
Kagome slowly lifted up from the floor and tiptoed out of the hut. Looking out toward the forest ahead, she noticed some of Kikyo's soul stealers zipping through the trees. She decided to follow them.

Kikyo laughed wickedly as she watched Kagome's petite figure retreating into the forest.  
  
"Foolish girl," she sneered.  
  
Kikyo slowly made her way into the hut, and lay down where Kagome had been just a moment before.

* * *

Kagome walked on—it seemed to take forever but she just blamed it on her own fear. Aside from the soul stealers' light, the forest was pitch black and she kept hearing rustling noises. Strangely enough, she was somewhat glad that Kikyo was in the forest, because maybe she could fight off whatever demon or wild animal happened to be lurking about. Kagome cursed herself for not bringing her bow and arrows.  
  
The soul stealers finally stopped. Kagome's eyes widened as she recognized the tree to which Inuyasha had been sealed by Kikyo—but Kikyo wasn't there.  
  
Kagome looked up at the soul stealers, who know began circling her.  
  
"What the..." she said shakily.  
  
She screamed as they engulfed her body. Kagome fainted, and the soul stealers pinned her to tree, wrapping themselves around her in rings to seal her.  
  
_Inuyasha... _Kagome's mind called out weakly. 


	2. Two Bodies, One Soul

She could not move, but she could think, and all Kagome could think about was Inuyasha. Would he find her? Would he realize Kikyo's scheme?  
  
Her mind screamed "no" as she felt her soul being lifted by the soul stealers. Thankfully, there was no pain, but as soon her soul was taken, there was also no consciousness.  
  
Kagome's body went limp.  
  
The soul stealers made their way back to their master, who was now at the entrance to the hut, awaiting her minions' arrival.  
  
They swarmed around her, and the light from Kagome's soul—Kikyo's original soul, enveloped her. Her body fed upon the soul with relish. How she had longed to feel real again, complete.  
  
She wasn't afraid that the return of her soul would make her 'good' again, and that it would make her relent and free Kagome. No, her desire to avenge her death was much stronger than even the goodness in her soul—or so she thought.  
  
Kikyo made her way back to the hut, overwhelmed by her a new sense of wholeness. Sleep overcame her within minutes.  
  
Inuyasha stirred in his sleep. His peaceful dream of his mother had given way to a nightmare in which he was in the forest that bore his name, and all was dark. He kept on hearing a voice—Kagome's voice—calling out to him for help. But he couldn't find her, nor did Kagome say anything other than "help!"  
  
"How can I help you if I can't see you! Where are you, Kagome?!" the dream Inuyasha cried.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open. He looked around wildly, hoping his nightmare was all in his head. He sighed with relief when he saw Kagome's sleeping form.  
  
He quietly and slowly crept over to where she lay.  
  
She looks so peaceful. I wonder what she's dreaming about...  
  
Kikyo laughed gleefully as she shot arrows at Kagome, who was helplessly pinned to the tree by her magic. She purposefully missed, so that she could watch Kagome squirm in anticipation that one of the arrows might strike her.  
  
"Why are you doing this!" Kagome cried. "What would Inuyasha think?"  
  
Kikyo stirred in her sleep. Her soft, anguished moans alerted Inuyasha, who promptly began to shake her awake.  
  
Kikyo's eyes popped open gratefully, and she gazed up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha," she breathed.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare," Inuyasha demanded, but softly so as not to wake the others.  
  
Kagome? Kikyo thought. Ah, it must have worked, then.  
  
She had forgotten to check herself before she fell asleep to make sure the transformation was a success. Thanks to Inuyasha, she now knew it was.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha, it was a terrible nightmare," Kagome said. "It was about Kikyo..."  
  
Inuyasha frowned. He didn't like to go there with Kagome.  
  
"Listen, Inuyasha...my nightmare—I think it was prophetic. We—we need to destroy Kikyo or else we're all doomed!"  
  
Kagome's face was determined.  
  
Inuyasha's was torn.  
  
Deep in Inuyasha's forest, on that fateful tree to which he was pinned, laid the tragic priestess Kikyo. Coldly beautiful in her undead form.  
  
"Inu...yasha," Kagome's mind whispered faintly. The soft call seem to echo in the forest, but no one that Kagome loved was to hear it.  
  
Rin did. 


	3. Appearances Deceive

Rin's face perked up at the sound of a soft female voice calling out.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru," she cried, excitedly. "Rin hears someone in the forest—she sounds like she's hurt bad!"  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned as his eyes scanned through the trees. He was in no mood to rescue a human woman who was too weak to get her own self out of trouble. But then there was Rin...  
  
Sesshoumaru avoided the thought. Rin would be the only exception.  
  
"Come now, Rin," Sesshoumaru said firmly. "I'm sure whomever it has someone looking for them, already."  
  
Rin pouted.  
  
"But, Lord Sesshoumaru! We're right here, we can help her now!" she whined with a stamp of her foot.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled but Rin, accustomed to his temper, continued to stare at him obstinately.  
  
"Fine," Sesshoumaru said finally. "We will see who this nuisance is, and you shall tend to her, not I."  
  
"Okay!" Rin squealed, and then raced through the trees and foliage.  
  
Sesshoumaru followed in his usual, steady pace. He was glad that Jaken was watching over his manor, because the lizard-like demon surely would have pestered him about saving yet another human life.  
  
"There she is!" Rin cried, pointing to the pinned 'Kikyo'.  
  
Sesshoumaru's face remained stony, but inwardly he was surprised to see the young woman, whom he knew as the lover of his hated half-brother.  
  
She was pinned by transparent rings of what appeared to be smoke, but what Sesshoumaru knew to be the magic of soul-stealers. Something about the young woman's essence seemed off.  
  
_This is the work of that priestess, Kikyo,_ Sesshoumaru thought with a mixture of amusement and slight respect as he realized who was really pinned to the tree.  
  
"Stay back, Rin."  
  
Sesshoumaru advanced toward Kagome's unconscious figure, and raised a hand to the smoky rings. His hand began glowing a fiery red as he sought to dissolve the soul-stealers' magic.  
  
Kagome's lifeless body loosened from its supernatural hold, and fell to the earth. Sesshoumaru studied her body for any sign of movement. Rin tiptoed over to conduct her own examination. She reached out to touch Kagome.  
  
A blue light coursed from Rin's hands into Kagome's body. The suddenness of it all caused Rin to cry out in shock, as the warm energy caused a tingling sensation in her hands and body.  
  
"Rin, get away from that woman!" Sesshoumaru called out sharply, but with concern.  
  
Rin gladly complied, and sought cover behind Sesshoumaru. She peeked out from behind him.  
  
Kagome's eyelids twitched, and she emitted small moans as her new body began to reanimate. Slowly, the sorrowful eyes opened, and they caught a glimpse of something pure white and billowy, like the tail of a large white wolf or dog.

It was not her Inuyasha, of that much she was sure. The person before her certainly didn't feel like Inuyasha—he didn't fill her with the warmth and love she felt around the half-demon.  
  
_Sesshoumaru?  
_  
Kagome's eyes closed again, but not before they had registered the red material she wore.  
  
_Kikyo?_

* * *

"Kagome, calm down and tell me exactly what you dreamed," Inuyasha said firmly.  
  
'Kagome' glared at him. "There is no time for that, we must hurry!" she spat.  
  
"What is your problem?" Inuyasha barked. "I'm not going after Kikyo just because you've had a bad dream! I think you're just jealous!"  
  
"Trouble in paradise, again?" Miroku said dryly, his eyes like slits from being ripped from sleep.  
  
Sango stirred on her mat, and cast a lazy glare at Inuyasha, who had been the loudest.  
  
Shippo hugged onto Kilala, hoping things didn't turn ugly, as they usually did concerning Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo.  
  
"Back off, monk," Inuyasha hissed. "This is none of your business!"  
  
"Well, you made it all of our business when you began shouting!" Sango yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, you guys," Kikyo said sweetly, "but you know how hard-headed Inuyasha can be. I think I'll go outside for a bit and give him time to cool off."  
  
Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement.  
  
"Don't be gone long, Kagome!" Shippo called out, hopefully.  
  
Kikyo smiled mischievously, but with her face turned away from the little fox demon.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, this won't take long," she said quietly.  
  
Inuyasha glared at 'Kagome's' retreating figure.  
  
"Fine, leave like you always do! Who needs ya, anyway?!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
Sango, Shippo and Miroku braced themselves to hear Kagome's sit command.  
  
Inuyasha's dog ears perked when he didn't hear Kagome's angry cry.  
  
Miroku frowned. "That's...odd."  
  
Kilala stared after Kagome, and then decided to follow her.  
  
"Good," Inuyasha said in a huff. "Maybe that cat will make sure she stays out of trouble so I don't have to come runnin' to save her, as usual."  
  
Sango's fist came down on Inuyasha's head.  
  
"OW! What was that for!" Inuyasha shouted.

* * *

Kikyo entered the forest, walking with a steady, yet unwavering pace. She had to find the girl. Something wasn't right. She sensed that the girl was alive, and had to find out how. Apparently, she had either underestimated Kagome's power, or someone more powerful than she had rescued her.  
  
Kilala padded lightly behind Kikyo, but off to the side to remain hidden from her view. The cat-like demon had sensed something wrong about 'Kagome' from the beginning. Kagome was not Kagome, Kilala knew. But who? 


	4. Kikyo's Remorse

Kikyo's vision wavered as she stared at the unoccupied tree. Thankfully, her tears did not betray her by falling. But her conscience was unapologetic.  
  
_Did you really think you could contain the girl? It is like waging a battle against yourself—no, a better version of yourself. Kagome's spirit is purer than yours because she does not harbour hate, she does not hold grudges. You are both two sides of one soul and you, lady Kikyo, are the bad side.  
_  
The tears plunged. Even in her mind, Kikyo could not find solace. Had she not suffered enough in her life? Deceived, dead, divorced from her first and only love. The separation from Inuyasha she could bear, but what she could not handle was her reincarnation picking up from where she left off. How could she stand to be buried inside the girl, endowing her with powers, yet not be able to live? If Kagome was as powerful on her own as the voice in her mind stated, then she didn't need Kikyo inside of her. Let her be Kagome, and nobody else.  
  
Kikyo realized her mistake, but it was too late to change the course of her plan. The girl would not listen to her reasoning now.  
  
"You are looking for the girl," said a deep, emotionless voice.  
  
Kikyo calmly turned around, eyes narrowed. Inwardly, her heart fluttered at the sight of Sesshoumaru. A cruel demon, but beautiful nevertheless. She could feel his immense power, and it awed her. He reminded of her Inuyasha, but only because she knew they were brothers. Otherwise, he was an enigma to her, a seemingly male version of herself. But surely, she had not become as cruel?  
  
_Yes_, the voice answered. _You have refused your beloved peace from your death, and have refused Kagome a chance to live outside your dark shadow.  
_  
Kikyo blinked, fighting back a new onslaught of tears. She would not let the demon see her weak.  
  
"I do not care what you intend to do with the girl, but if your scheme involves my brother, I desire to be a part of it," Sesshoumaru continued.  
  
"No, you must not interfere in my revenge," Kikyo said firmly, although her resolve was weakening.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru does as he pleases," the demon bellowed.  
  
Kikyo's eyes widened slightly, but she did not cower in fear.  
  
"Fine, do as you please, but you shall not do it with me," Kikyo hissed.  
  
"I do what I want with whom I want," Sesshoumaru said, his voice lowered again, but deadly calm.  
  
Were Kikyo a normal human, she may have blushed at the unintended insinuation of Sesshoumaru's words, but she knew that he had no sexual interest in her, nor would she break Inuyasha's heart by involving herself with his brother.  
  
_Ah, so you have not lost your better half after all,_ the voice jeered.  
  
"What have you done with the gir—Kagome?" Kikyo demanded.  
  
"Seek and ye shall find," mocked Sesshoumaru, his lips curling into a smirk.  
  
He turned to walk back through the forest. Kikyo followed, her eyes once again narrowed in suspicion.  
  
When Kikyo and Sesshoumaru disappeared into the forest, Kirara jumped out of the tree she was hiding in and ran off to find Inuyasha and the others. She had seen enough to confirm her suspicions. Kirara meowed in frustration as she wondered how to alert the others.

* * *

Kouga sniffed the air. He was certain that he smelled Kagome, but something was odd about the scent. Kagome's soft, floral scent was mixed with a mixed with a colder, earthier scent. Strangely, she seemed to be alone. Kouga frowned, wondering if the girl was in danger.  
  
"I'm sure dog-boy will come running on all fours to save her," Kouga huffed, trying to convince himself that Kagome would be alright.  
  
He sighed. How did a foul-mouth, obnoxious jerk like Inuyasha land a sweet, pretty girl like Kagome?  
  
_Ah, who am I kidding, I'm not exactly refined, either_._ Neither one of us are good enough for Kagome.  
_  
Kouga shook his head clear and walked back to his pack, resolving to not interfere this time. He had problems of his own to worry about.

* * *

Kagome laid still on a white blanket that Rin brought for her. She was in and out of consciousness, never saying much, just moaning and softly calling Inuyasha's name.  
  
Rin stared at the girl curiously. She wanted her to stay forever and be her big sister, as Sesshoumaru was like her big brother. Rin ran her fingers through Kagome's hair and sang a lullaby she had made up. 

_"Sleep, my angel_

_Find your peace,_

_While you rest_

_I'll watch over thee..."_

Kagome could hear the words, and so wished to open her eyes and see the face of the singer, but she was too weak. She almost felt at peace, but her spirit longed for Inuyasha.  
  
When Kikyo walked into the room with Sesshoumaru, her eyes were instantly sorrowful at the sight before her. She was looking at herself, the clay abomination, but with Kagome's struggling spirit inside. She was never one to give up, but in that moment, she sought to free the girl and herself from her vengeful hold.  
  
Kikyo walked over to where Kagome lay, and bent down to her level. She placed a hand over the girl's forehead. Kagome's eyelids flickered, and then her eyes opened. They widened in surprise at the face above her.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome said weakly. "Are you...me?"  
  
Again, Kikyo fought the urge to cry. She wondered if being in Kagome's body made her so emotional, or if it was that she had grown weary of having to put up a strong front all the time.  
  
"We have much to talk about, priestess," Sesshoumaru interrupted coldly.  
  
Kikyo glared at him, but raised from her crouching position.  
  
Cries from outside distracted Kikyo and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"KAGOME, WHERE ARE YOU!" Inuyasha's voice shouted desperately.  
  
"Inuyasha...," Kikyo and Kagome said softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru laid a hand on Tenseiga.  
  
"Well, this is turning out to be quite the reunion," he said, before exiting swiftly from the room.  
  
Rin scampered after him, but not after giving Kikyo and Kagome one last confused glance.  
  
Worried for Inuyasha, Kikyo began to follow him, but stopped when she heard Kagome's voice call out weakly to her.  
  
"Ki-kyo, please. I have to be with Inuyasha right now. Sesshoumaru will kill him."  
  
Kikyo was silent for a moment, and then she nodded. Again, she kneeled at Kagome's side.  
  
"I no longer wish to take you from Inuyasha," Kikyo said. "And I no longer wish to be dead and vengeful."  
  
Kagome looked up at Kikyo curiously, and with suspicion. Her eyes widened as Kikyo raised her hands over Kagome's chest, and a great blue aura beamed from her hands. The energy coursed through Kagome's body, feeding her with much needed energy.  
  
Kikyo helped Kagome stand up.  
  
"But what about our bodies?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That will be up to Inuyasha," Kikyo answered, staring off.  
  
"I don't understand," Kagome said, studying her stolen face.  
  
Kikyo winced as she remembered the day she had been resurrected.  
  
"We must make haste," Kikyo snapped.  
  
Kagome nodded, and the pair fled the room.  
  
_What is going on_, Kagome wondered. _Is Kikyo finally giving up on Inuyasha_?  
  
Kagome was surprised at herself, that she was actually saddened at the idea of Kikyo being dead and gone, for real. Despite all that Kikyo had done, Kagome could not help but pity her, for it was not her decision to be resurrected. However, Kikyo could have ended it by returning to Kagome's body. Instead, she chose vengeance.  
  
Kagome wondered if she could have done the same were she in Kikyo's situation. If she had died, and was given a second chance to be with Inuyasha, would she go back to the afterlife after seeing him with a new love? Her eyes watered as she realized that she could not. She loved Inuyasha too much to not hold on to a second chance at life, but she was sure that she wouldn't have been as cold and bitter as Kikyo.  
  
When they were outside of Sesshoumaru's castle, Inuyasha was wiping blood off his mouth and struggling to get up. He saw his two loves together, and his eyes softened with longing for the both of them. He opened his mouth to speak.  
  
_Inuyasha, please don't say my name, not again_, Kikyo thought desperately, _or you shall lose Kagome as you know her, forever_.  
  
"K..."


	5. The One

"K...Kagome," Inuyasha called out softly.

Kikyo's eyes saddened, but she braced herself for the inevitable. She was silent as her stolen body was jerked suddenly, releasing a great blue aura. Kagome gasped as her borrowed body did the same.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. "What's happening?!"

Kagome's eyes widened in fear as she felt herself growing faint, and the blue light clouding her vision. She fell to the ground in time with Kikyo, whose eyes had become lifeless.

White orbs sprung forth from their bodies, moving from one body to the other.

The others stared in amazement. Miroku broke the silence.

"Their souls are returning to their rightful owner," he said matter-of-factly.

"Souls?" Inuyasha repeated. "I don't understand, I thought there was only one..."

"Watch," Miroku said, nodding ahead to the figures ahead, who were beginning to revive.

Inuyasha redirected his gaze toward Kagome and Kikyo. Where Kikyo once lay in the guise of Kagome's body, now lay the true Kagome.

Kagome shook her head clear and gazed around, hoping to find the face of the person she trusted most.

"Inu...yasha?" she whispered, her vision still somewhat fuzzy.

"Kagome," he whispered back, and then raced toward her. "Is it really you?"

Kagome chuckled. "Yes, it's me. I am Kagome, and nobody else," she said with conviction.

Inuyasha smiled. "Glad to hear it," he said softly.

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha's arms reached around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug.

Kikyo finished sitting up, seemingly unaware of anyone around her. Inuyasha gently let go of Kagome and stood to face Kikyo. Kagome stood up, too, but kept a respectful distance. She had learned long ago not to interfere between the star-crossed lovers.

"Kikyo, we can't go on like this," Inuyasha said softly, but firmly.

Kikyo continued to gaze off into the distance. "I know, Inuyasha," she said simply.

Inuyasha stared at the side of Kikyo's face quizzically. He wanted answers, but as usual she was cryptic; however, for some reason he now preferred it that way. He didn't want to know why she did what she did. All he wanted was for her to have peace, so that he could rest easy as well.

"Kagome," Kikyo said, her voice betraying some emotion.

Kagome's eyes widened. She picked her face up from staring at the ground and looked toward her incarnation.

"Y-yes Kikyo?" she asked shyly.

"I am sorry," Kikyo said.

Kagome could only nod her head and provide a muffled response, "Um-hmm!"

She scolded herself inwardly for not having more to say. There was so much she wanted to say to Kikyo, to ask her—but perhaps she would eventually find the answer within. Besides, she was the priestess' reincarnation. Somewhere inside her still lay remnants of her Kikyo's soul.

"I must go now," Kikyo said calmly, and began to walk.

"Wait, Kikyo—where...what are you going to do?" Inuyasha cried after her.

Kagome laid a firm hand on Inuyasha's arm. He whirled around angrily.

"I can't just let her leave like this, Kagome! I—I..." Inuyasha sputtered.

Kagome gazed into Inuyasha's eyes sympathetically. "You are not responsible for her anymore, Inuyasha. You don't have to save her. Can't you see? I am her legacy. She wanted to be with you in death, and she will be. But for now, you have me. Her death allowed me to be here for you. Yes, she's made some mistakes along the way, but there's one thing she did absolutely right. She kept enough of her love for you to allow me to be born, and for us to be together."

Inuyasha nodded at Kagome's words, but his eyes remained on Kikyo's retreating figure. Finally, he sighed and mentally said his goodbye to Kikyo. Slowly, he turned to face Kagome.

"Let's get outta here," he said with resignation.

"What about Sessh..." Kagome trailed off as she realized that Sesshoumaru had disappeared.

"What the..." Inuyasha growled, baring his fangs. "Sango, Miroku—did you see where my beloved brother went off too?!"

Sango and Miroku shook their heads vigorously.

Inuyasha swallowed his unease, but the feeling just settled lower into his chest. Kagome studied his face, concerned.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome said anxiously.

"He's after Kikyo," Inuyasha said, his eyes flashing. "I have to stop him!"

Inuyasha prepared to bound, but Kagome stopped him with a commanding "SIT!"

"Leave it alone, Inuyasha," she warned. "There might be more to those two than any of us realized."

"I know—that's what I'm afraid of!" Inuyasha cried, his words somewhat muffled by dirt and grass.

Kagome shook her head. "Maybe...if they get together, we can..."

She sighed, and looked off into the direction that Kikyo had walked. For a moment, Kagome considered going off, too, but she was already in too deep—and she had vowed to always be by Inuyasha's side.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called gently, standing up to dust himself off.

"Come on, let's go," Kagome said, forcing a smile.

"Where you want to go," Kagome said, sighing, believing that Inuyasha still wanted to go find Kikyo.

"Good, I could use some more ramen," Inuyasha said, slyly.

Kagome abruptly stopped walking. She turned around, her face alit with happiness.

Inuyasha smirked.

"Then it's a date," Miroku said, his eyes twinkling.

"Shaddup, monk!" Inuyasha snapped.

Walking off, Miroku and Sango laughed and whispered amongst themselves. Kirara followed.

"Come on, Inuyasha," Kagome said, holding out her hand. "Shippo's probably worried himself into a fit!"

"Yeah, probably, stupid kid!" Inuyasha snickered.

He took Kagome's hand—but not before making sure Miroku wasn't watching, and they were off.

Kagome took a moment to gaze at Inuyasha's profile.

_I can never take the place of Kikyo, but I can pick up where she left off. I can love Inuyasha and give him a happy life. There is only one who can do that...and that one is me._

**THE END?**

****


End file.
